


Left without Hope

by eternalhizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hope Mikaelson (Originals), Angst, F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Hope, Hope Mikaelson - Freeform, Legacies, Lesbian, Lizzie Saltzman - Freeform, Malivore - Freeform, Memories, Sad, females, forgotten, josie saltzman - Freeform, kiss, relationship, the vampire diaries - Freeform, theoriginals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalhizzie/pseuds/eternalhizzie
Summary: All summer Lizzie has been searching for a mystery girl, the girl who haunts her dreams. Now she has finally arrived home and hopes she can put together the pieces and discover her forgotten memories.





	1. Hopeless

All summer Lizzie has been searching for a mystery girl, the girl who haunts her dreams. Now she has finally arrived home and hopes she can finally put together the pieces and discover her forgotten memories.

Cold and tired, Lizzie awoke from her slumber. Europe had been amazing but she felt good to be back home, back with Josie. However since the minute Lizzie had entered the school (last evening) she felt as though someone was calling her name. The soft breeze whispered memories she couldn’t quite see and it haunted her.

The following nights, Lizzie woke up calling a name. A name she had never heard before. A name she had never even thought about. “Hope Mikaelson.” Mikaelson? She recognised that name. Slowly but surely, the memories of the last name resurfaced and she remembered klaus Mikaelson and how her mother used to speak about him often. None of this made sense to lizzie, vampires couldn’t procreate, loopholes are rare and surely if the great klaus Mikaelson had a child it will scrawled across the universe.

Whilst lost in her thoughts Josie had crept their room.  
J: Hi Lizzie  
L: Hi  
J: How does it feel to be back?  
L: Weird I miss mom and Europe but I’m glad to be back.  
J: You sound strange is something worrying you.  
L: I’m fine!! How’s the frog?? Have you managed to turn him into a prince yet?  
J: He’s good, although it’s awkward, he took me out on a date and we had sushi  
L: josie you’re allergic to seaweed!  
J: I didn’t want to ruin the date by saying something.  
L: Hey you better not turn all mushy, Romeo and Juliet on me I need my sister.  
J: Maybe it will help us with our  
co-dependent issues.  
*They both laugh nervously as though the peace between them is made of glass*  
J: Anyway i better go, dad’s forcing me to do fight training.  
L: That’s so weird I swear he used to do that with someone else.  
J: Who? He’s not even the headmaster here anymore. He barely speaks to the other students.  
L: Ignore me, go have fun with dad I’ll be fine.

The words “I’m fine” pricked her throat and although she didn’t believe it she managed to deliver the line believably (or so she hoped.) Cautiously, she scanned her room and became drawn to the artwork scattered along her walls. “Weird,” she thought “I’ve never been good at art, how did I even manage to paint these?” Hot tears rushed to her eyes and before she knew it she was crying.  
“Why am I crying?” Lizzie thought to herself, she had never been so confused.

Every year, Josie and Lizzie used to play a never ending game of hide and seek, this would always end with Lizzie searching for hours and eventually becoming so frustrated she destroyed their room. However, this time Lizzie couldn’t finish the game. It felt like she had been searching all summer. Searching for a ghost. At first it was only flashes, red hair and blue eyes, but with each night the image grew stronger and before she knew it her dreams were filled with pinky promises and shouting in the woods. Each dream, with the same girl. An angel of beauty and no matter how far Lizzie reached she couldn’t quite seem to grasp onto her. Before receiving answers, Lizzie would wake up and the more she tried to focus on the dream, the faster it would disappear. 

Lizzie felt an ounce of Hope, back at the school she had access to resources and could now hopefully figure out who this mystery girl was. She hoped, it was all a figment of her imagination, because the sheer idea of loosing someone made Lizzie physically shake with fear.


	2. The search continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie continues searching for who she has lost. As she explores the library, she hopes to find the answer to all her problems.

With a great amount of speed, Lizzie rushed to the kitchen (she wanted to avoid the new headmaster) as she walked into the kitchen, she felt drawn to the banana cream pie sitting on the counter. The pastry was baked to perfection and the filling was evenly spread across the thin crust. Lizzie cut a slice and a feeling of comfort consumed her whilst eating it. She smiled, placed the dish away and made her way towards the library. Hopefully, this could help her. With great precision, Lizzie scanned the shelves. Stopping for a minute as she stared at the book which had “the merge” inscribed across. A shiver ran across her spine, and it was although she already knew who would win the merge and the answer haunted her most days. “I don’t even know what book I’m looking for.” Without meaning too Lizzie had spoke aloud and she turned her head towards the floor to avoid all attention. Her silk, blonde hair hung carefully around her ears and she often wished she could disappear into her hair and avoid interacting with most people. As she tended to suffer with word vomit, spewing out opinions people often didn’t want to hear. ‘Malivore’, the words shone through the dimly lit room and suddenly it all made sense to Lizzie.

There’s no way the mayonnaise eating hobbit had destroyed malivore alone thought Lizzie, he had to have help. Malivore was the only answer to the large gaps in Lizzie’s memory. A brief smile glittered across Lizzie’s face, until she realised what this meant. She had forgotten someone, someone she cared for, someone she may have even loved. The thoughts felt like poison and she knew she had to discover the truth of who was missing.

Lizzie gathered all the books she needed and made her way towards a small, wooden table. With both hands, she siphoned magic from the tables surface. A spell came to her mind, one she had used last year to quickly study for her SATs and within a few mutter of words all knowledge from the books had been transferred to her mind. Digging through the information, Lizzie quickly yet reluctantly realised none of this was of any help. If she had forgotten someone, there was no shortcut to regaining her memories. No spell in any book would help her, she felt lost and without any hope.

Wandering to her room, Lizzie felt overcome with sadness. She sat on her bed, lay her head on her pillow and began to silently sob. Josie was fast asleep, so she had no choice but to muffle her sounds with her pillow. There was no need for Josie to feel the same pain thought Lizzie, so she made the decision in that moment to not share any of this with anyone. 

The next morning, Lizzie’s eyes fluttered open and for a moment she felt calm and happy. Just a moment. Soon, the failure of the previous day brought her back down to earth and the image of the mystery girl flooded her mind.


	3. Peanut-butter blast with whipped cream on the bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie visits the Mystic Falls grill and discovers a mystery girl with a special milkshake order.

In a blur, Lizzie attended classes over the next few weeks. However, she couldn’t focus on anything all she could focus on was the name ‘Hope Mikaelson.’ A name she knew would haunt her forever. To clear her mind, Lizzie decided to take a trip into mystic falls and eat lunch at the mystic falls grill. She felt alone, Josie had become obsessed with her relationship and the sight of them together had made Lizzie feel sick to her stomach. 

“Peanut-butter blast with whipped cream on the bottom.” She heard a distant voice say. Nothing had made her whole body ignite then when she heard these words. Her eyes were fixated on a figure across the room. There stood a short girl with auburn hair and large silver hoop earrings. The girl turned around and Lizzie was shocked to see the front was just as hot as the back. Ocean eyes and a perfect complexion made it impossible for Lizzie to look away. Her eyes enchanted her and something about her appearance seemed familiar. Quickly, the girl felt the heat of eyes staring at her and she seemed afraid of Lizzie and what she might say. Nervously, Lizzie laughed and offered a seat to the girl. 

L: Hi, hello, hola, bonjour. I- I mean hi I’m Lizzie.  
H: I’m H- Jessica, I mean Jessica.

For a few moments the girls stared at each other in utter disbelief.

L: So you like whipped cream, I like whipped cream. (Lizzie had never felt so nervous before)  
H: Yes, I do.  
L: I love all dairy products; yogurts, milk, chocolate, cheese everything. (Lizzie felt herself loosing control of her words)  
H: How’s the Salvatore School?  
L: Wait how do you know where I go?  
H: I- I um you’re pin, the pin on your dress.  
L: Ohh, haha it’s going good you know how school is boring.

As Lizzie reached for her drink, the mystery girl did the same and for a second their hands met and Lizzie felt fireworks inside of her heart.

H: I have to go my Mom’s calling me

Weird Lizzie thought, as she made a quick exit out the door, she didn’t even have a phone. Without a trace, the girl disappeared and Lizzie knew in that moment she had to see her again.


End file.
